


Reasons for Kisses

by crankybluebean



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankybluebean/pseuds/crankybluebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, sneaking into the venue at night is pretty okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons for Kisses

The buses had just pulled up outside the venue and Calum was already itching to get inside. There was only one thing stopping him from exploring, it was 1 a.m. There was no way he was going inside alone at this time, and he’d probably have to break in. He still wanted to do it. So, he got up and woke the only person he knew would be okay getting up at 1 a.m., Michael. 

“Mike, wake up.” He whispered while shaking him.

Michael rolled over and looked at him, still half asleep. “Luke I swear to- Oh, it's you Cal. What’s wrong?”

Calum smiled and felt all tingly inside. You see, him and Michael had a special relationship. When they first moved into the L.A. house, Calum was scared and got bad dreams a lot. One night him and Michael had accidentally fallen asleep in his bed watching Orange is The New Black and, as every other night, Calum had gotten a bad dream. This consisted of him breaking into night sweats, panting, and lots of tossing and turning. Of course this had woken Michael up, who was instantly worried. Calum had gotten scared Michael would call him a kid and make fun of him and tell everyone. It was quite the opposite. Michael held Calum and comforted him. Calum refused to tell Michael what the dream was about, and even though this scared Michael, he didn’t push the issue.

Calum explained that it happened every night around one, and even when they weren’t at the L.A. house it still happened. With this knowledge, Michael made sure the next day that he set his alarm for midnight making sure he’d be up for Calum. He knew if he didn’t do this that Calum wouldn’t wake him up, and he didn’t like that. After being up for a couple of nights, Calum soon realized that Michael had set an alarm and told Michael he would wake him up if he had any more bad dreams. It had been that way ever since.

“Calum!” Michael whisper screamed, waking Calum from his daze.

“Huh? What?”

“You got this far off look on your face with a goofy smile. You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Calum shied away at that comment.

“Another nightmare b-Cal?” Michael quickly corrected himself, hoping Calum hadn’t caught it; he had.

“No. I wanna go exploring.”

Michael looked at Calum like he had three heads and checked his phone. “You want to go explore the venue at one in the morning? I think you’ve lost it Cal.”

Calum thought for a second on how to convince Michael, then it hit him. He put on his big puppy dog eyes, stuck out his bottom lip, crawled onto Michael’s bunk, and grabbed his arm.

“Pwease Mikey. I weally wanna go. I pwomise to be gooood.” He said, in his best baby voice.

“Okay, okay. Let me put my pajama pants on.”

Calum smiled triumphantly and walked towards the door.

“Oh and Cal.”

“Yeah Mike?”

“Maybe you should put some pants on too.”

Calum looked at himself and laughed. “Oh yeah. Probably.”

They both put pajama pants on and walked to the venue entrance. It was probably Michael’s favorite place. They were in Japan, playing Century Hall tomorrow. Michael thought for a moment and thought that tonight would be his night. He took Calum’s hand in his. Calum thought nothing of it, all the guys being really close in that sense, almost like brothers. Except for Michael. Calum would never admit it, but he really liked Michael. He wouldn’t say loved just yet. He didn’t get butterflies all the time when he was around Michael, but he knew he wanted Michael to be his. He just wasn’t sure if he would say loved, but he knew after a kiss he would know, but as Calum had told Ashton before, there was no way in hell he was kissing Michael first, there was no way he would be able to live that embarrassment down. 

Michael on the other hand, knew he loved Calum. It wasn’t like in the movies like love at first sight, no. He fell in love without knowing it. Thinking about it, it happened slowly. He realized during the Teenage Dirtbag video that he wouldn’t mind if he had to look at Calum every day all day. Then between then and the last show on the WWA tour that he loved Calum. It hit him like a stack of bricks honestly. Not many people outside of the crew actually knew what their last WWA show looked like. 2 hours before showtime Calum blacked out. No one actually knew why or how it happened, but all Michael knew is when he walked into the dressing room and saw Calum on the floor breathing shallow that he wouldn’t know what to do without Calum. He ran frantically yelling at everyone that Calum wasn’t okay. Thankfully their on call nurse was able to get his breathing normal and Cal woke up within 30 minutes. Those were the worst 30 minutes of his life.

Ever since then Michael knew he loved Calum and always would. He knew he wouldn’t live without him. Thinking back, Michael realizes he’s been in love with Calum since the bad dream at the L.A. house. He was never really okay with being in love with Calum until the last WWA show. It was so foreign yet so natural, and he was finally ready to tell Calum, but would Calum love him back? He hoped so.

He hadn’t realized it until now, but they were on the stage. Michael walked Calum over to the edge and sat down.

“It’s so serene here Cal. Great idea.”

“I know. I love it.”

Michael looked at Calum and couldn’t resist. He pulled Calum closer, and thought everything was perfect. Until, he opened his mouth. He burped. It wasn’t a small one either. Full on man burp in Calum’s face. Michael thought he was going to cry. Calum started laughing, until he saw Michael’s face.

“Oh Mike, it’s okay. That was actually kinda hilarious.”

Michael started to laugh, and their laughter slowly died down. Michael looked at Calum again and grabbed his face. He leaned in close and Calum closed his eyes. He gently kissed Calum’s eyes and whispered, “That’s for your beautiful eyes, that I always get lost in.”

He kissed Calum’s nose. “That’s for your nose that gets red when it’s cold or you’ve blushed to hard.”

He kissed his forehead. “That’s for the beautiful thoughts you have, that never stop to amaze me.”

He kissed his right cheek. “That’s for your cute blush.”

He kissed his left cheek. “And that,” He poked his cheek, “is for always making me smile. Even on my worst days.” 

Calum’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at Michael, his whole face blush red. He was astounded and was anticipating Michael’s next move. Michael leaned in and Calum’s eyes closed again, and they were kissing. It wasn’t graceful, but they both thought it to be amazing. There were teeth clashing and hands getting stuck in hair, but they could care less. When they finally pulled away, it was due to Michael getting feisty and accidentally biting Calum’s lip too hard.

“That. Was. Amazing.” Calum smiled.

“Definitely.” Michael giggled.

“So what was that for? Everything else had a reason what was that one?”

“That’s for all that time ago when we filmed Teenage Dirtbag and I realized I could look at you forever. It’s for that first night I woke up to your nightmare and was scared for you. It’s for the nights when I set an alarm to be up. It’s for all the hours spent holding you. It’s for all the hand holding that feels like it’s nothing, but it’s home for me. Most importantly, it’s for that last WWA show, when you blacked out. I found you and cried, running frantically yelling at everyone. It’s for that little bit of calm and release of breath when the nurse got your breathing normal again. It’s for you waking up after half an hour. It’s for me realizing that night that I love you, Cal. It’s for you being home for me, no matter where we are. It’s for all the love I have for you.”

Calum was stunned. He sat there for a minute, and finally took in a sharp breath. As he went to speak the tears started.

“Mike, I’ve liked you since the beginning, before Ashton was here. My crush soon turned into something more and I’ve always liked you. I was never 100 percent on if I loved you. It was always a back and forth for me. I knew when we had a kiss I’d know. I never had the balls to kiss you first though. And that kiss. It was something. It wasn’t perfect, far from it actually. But I know that kiss was perfect for me, maybe not anyone else. It was everything that embodies us. A hot mess, that's clumsy and ends with pain. But I would do it a million more times if it meant I got to kiss you. And I know now, that I love you. That kiss really sealed it for me. Had it been perfect, I think it would’ve been forced and I wouldn’t have been able to say this. But Michael Gordon, I love you.”

“I love you too, Hood.”


End file.
